OPERATION: PHANTOM
by Co0kieChan
Summary: When the K.N.D team hear there is a new teenager in town, they want to go and see who it is,but later on Kuki wants to be friends with him. but Wally gets jealous and isn't sure if he should tell the KND.
1. Big Important Mission

**----- **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND or DP  
**  
-----**

OPERATION: P.H.A.N.T.O.M

Person who

Has an a

Ability to be a

Natural Ghost and

Transorm

On a

Moment

Nigel looked at his other team-mates who were lined up in a row, glancing quickly against each of their faces. His black rimmed glasses flashed. "Alright team do you know why I called you here?" His hands were crossed behind his back as he waited for an answer. Hoagie was silent knowing that no one would say anything he groaned and placed his fist on his cheek and slouched. Wally gave a loud "humph" and put his hands into his pockets and put his hoodie onto his head. Kuki as usual wasn't paying attention, instead she was teasing Wally by placing an orange Rainbow Monkey on his shoulder, she giggled. Abby looked at her other team-mates and rolled her eyes, "Look Numbah One just tell us what this _big and important_ mission is." She had air quoted "big and important" and pulled her crimson red hat over her eyes and crossed her arms." One of Nigel's eyebrows went up as he paced around the room as he talked, "Well you see there is this new teenager who as come into town...I am not exactly sure if we should trust him. I've heard news about him from operatives and they have all told me about some of his unique abilities." Wally who wasn't listening threw the orange Rainbow Monkey that Kuki had been playing with across the room and pouted, after he did this he mumbled words under his breath. Kuki looked at him with tears and chased after the doll. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby stared at the two operatives. Hoagie finally ended the silence, "So Numbah One what do you want us to do about it?" Nigel frowned, "We need to spy on this teenager to see if he has any evil work up his sleeves. We have to know if he is working for an adult...or worse," Nigel's face tightened, "Those delightful deviants and Father." Wally looked up ignoring Kuki who was now all happy again and skipping with the Rainbow Monkey, "Now how the crud are we going to spy on the guy and make sure the tree house doesn't get blown up while we are gone?" Nigel grinned, "Well Numbah Four that's where you and Numbah Three come in I need you two to keep an eye on the place while we are out spying, understand?" Wally's jaw dropped. Kuki threw the Rainbow Monkey on the couch and skipped over to Nigel. She placed her hand over her forehead cheerfully like a soldier,"Aye aye! captain." Nigel smiled, "Glad to see your enthusiasm Numbah Three." He placed his hand on the youngest operative's shoulder. Then he turned to his other operatives, his voice was now stern and serious, "We'd better get going team!" Hoagie and Abby smiled. "**Kids Next Door Battle Stations!**" With that Nigel,Hoagie,and Abby flew off. Leaving Kuki and Wally alone to watch the treehouse. Kuki looked out the window where she waved to her team-mates 'good bye.' After she could no longer see them in the sky she turned to face Wally. Her violet eyes were shining and her black hair swayed behind her back. Wally stared at her and blushed. He hid his face behind his hair so she couldn't see him all red. Kuki giggled and placed her hand on Wally's shoulder, "This will be loads of fun! Won'it Wally?" Wally nodded his head, "Heh..whatever." Kuki smiled.


	2. Alone in a Treehouse

**----- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND (wish I did) or DP**

**-----**

**OPERATION: P.H.A.N.T.O.M**

**-----**

Wally strutted. "Ah..great Numbah One left me all alone in this cruddy place." Kuki gave a stern look to Wally, "What are you talking about? You are not alone silly. I'm here!." Wally looked at the happy girl and groaned. Kuki frowned, "Aw! C'mon! it's not that bad to be with me!." Wally cringed. "You're right...It's much worse!" Kuki's eyes welled up with tears. She sniffed, but didn't go into a crying fit. Wally groaned even louder and ran to his room."Argh! cruddy girl! why'd she have to cry!" He slammed his head into his pillow. "I didn't mean that...argh...ofcourse I'm happy to be with her!..." Wally thought for a moment. He had a crush on Kuki for a long time but never had the courage to tell her. Either he was able too...but then he would get interupted by something. Or the words would just not form. "Ehh..I guess I should go and apologize...she didn't deserve that...but c'mon! by now she should've relized that I was only kidding...I think she should apologize to me!..So I will just wait here until she comes and knocks on my door to say in her little girly voice 'I'm so sorry Numbah Four' heh! that's right! and that's exactly what I'll do!" Wally waited, a minute passed "taking your time are ya? well good...she's probably figuring how to apologize to me." another minute passed. "Argh! where the crud is she?" a half of a minute passed "Well you know what Kuki if you are going to be like that! I'm just going to go right up to you and say sorry to you myself!" He ran out of his room, and sprinted down into the hallway. When he got into the main room he found Kuki sitting on the couch watching T.V. Wally gulped, _'C'mon on Wally toughin' up just tell Kuki that you are sorry...it's not like you are going to say "I love you" or anything'_ at the thought he shivered. He wanted to tell Kuki his feelings but he couldn't...atleast not yet. "Ehhh...Kuki?" Wally tapped on her shoulder. Kuki didn't answer. Her eyebrows were crossed, and you could see that her eyes were red from crying. Wally sighed, "Listen..I'm really sorry for what I said...I lied...It is nice to be with you" He blushed. "It's alright if you don't want to talk to me. I guess I kinda derserve that." He turned to leave, but before he could start walking he felt Kuki hugging him. Her eyes were no longer red and Wally could see her smile. "Oh I'm not mad at you Numbah Four! I'm glad you apologized." She pat his shoulder. Wally laughed, "Oh good." Kuki looked around, "So? what do you think this teenager is like" Wally eyes lit up, "Heck! I dunno but he's probably a really big stupid head! I mean c'mon 'special abilities' HA! I already have a special ability and that's eating cheese fries!" Kuki fell on the floor with laughter, Wally was content, he was meaning to make Kuki laugh. He smiled with his acomplishment. Kuki got back to her feet, "Yeah and he is probably a dummy head like Numbah Two!" She swayed back in forth crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. Wally couldn't hold it in, he broke out in laughter, while Kuki landed into a giggle fit. She and Wally loved making jokes about Hoagie they would always end up laughing and smiling at each other. Wally smiled at his team-mate, "Well I don' know about you but I think this _big and important_ mission is just a load full of crud! I bet we are in more danger here then Numbah One, Two and Five are over there!" Kuki nodded in agreement and giggled.

**MEANWHILE**

Danny Fenton had just came out of Casper High with his two best friends, Sam and Tucker. Danny rubbed his head, "Man I need to get a restraining order, Dash is really giving me a head ache." Tucker turned to look at Danny he had a big bruise on his head from Dash slamming him into his locker. "And I think you're being literal on that one." Danny shrugged. Sam patted Danny's shoulder. "Ah it's alright things will get better" Sam looked at both of her friends. "but first guys we have to find a way to survive from this stupid english test Mr. Lancer assigned for us on Friday." Danny and Tucker groaned. Sam laughed, "like I said things will get better." The three friends walked together down the street chatting until each of them got to their destination, which was first for Danny, "Bye guys I'll see you tommorow!" Tucker and Sam waved as they continued walking, but what Danny didn't know was that he was being watched. Numbah One, Two, and Five hid behind trees. Nigel grinned, and his glasses flashed, "_There he is...Target Locked."_


	3. The Fenton Residence

**----- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND (whaaaa!) or DP**

**-----**

**OPERATION: P.H.A.N.T.O.M**

**-----**

Nigel Uno's finger stayed on tight onto the trigger of his G.L.U.M.B his eyes narrowed as he whispered, "Numbah's Two and Five get ready on my mark."

**--AUTOMATIC VOICE INTERUPTED-- **

**G.L.U.M.B**

**GUM**

**LOADED**

**UNIVERSAL**

**MULTI**

**BOMB**

**--AUTOMATIC VOICE ENDED--**

Abby and Hoagie kept their eye's on Danny as he opened the door to his house and walked in. Nigel looked around for a moment and then sighed, "Kids Next Door hold your fire." Hoagie shook his head as he reluctantly put down his weapon. Abby's eyes crossed over to Nigel, "Listen Numbah One, Numbah Five thinks there isn't anything unusual about this guy...he show's no sign of having any 'Special Abilities'...So let's just go back to the tree house where we can chill baby, Numbah's Three and Four have been there by themselves long enough." Nigel gave Abby an awkward look, "We can't just yet Numbah Five, we really haven't seen anything from this teenager, plus I'm sure Numbah Three and Four can handle such an easy task, they're only guarding our Sector I mean what could go wrong?" Abby shrugged.

**--MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE-- **

"I'm gonna wiiinnnnn!", screached an over excited Kuki. Wally grunted, "Heh! No you won't!" The two operatives were playing video games, and Kuki and Wally were playing against each other. **'BOOM'** "Yipee! I won," yelled Kuki. Wally pouted, "Feh, whateva." Kuki snickered. Wally gave Kuki a curious look, "Hey Numbah Three do you know when Numbah One and the rest of the gang are coming back?" Kuki shook her head no, she then smiled and held her controller, "Best two out of three?" Wally grabbed his controller, his eyes narrowed and he gave a satisfying grin, "You're on!"

**--BACK AT THE FENTON'S-- **

Nigel sat on the ground thinking. While Abby leaned next to a nearest pole resting, as usual her hat covered her eyes, "...there's no point to this," she mumbled. Hoagie on the other hand was tired of waiting for Nigel to tell him and Abby to get back into 'Battle Stations' so he crept away to the nearest window that was open of the Fenton Residence. He squeezed himself inside and almost got trapped, but he pulled through. He brushed dirt from his pants and looked up.There he saw the teenager that he and his fellow operatives were looking for..._Danny Fenton._ He tiptoed to a curtain and hid behind it, then he looked at Danny and grinned, "Bingo."

Inside Danny Fenton sat where he worked on his homework on the kitchen table. His face lay resting on his hand as he slowly wrote word for word on a blank sheet of white lined paper."This is going to take me two whole hours to finish. ...extra homework...again, and it's all because I had to skip english class because I had to go and fight a ghost. Now Mr.Lancer is giving me this.I can't handle all this work." Danny sighed. Hoagie made a weird look, "_Ghost?"_ Danny got up from his seat and turned his head as if he heard something. Hoagie clapped his hand to his mouth secretly telling himself not to make any more noises. Danny sat back down and shrugged, "You're thinking to much Fenton, no one is there...don't let your imagination get to you." Hoagie made a sigh of relief and wiped sweat from his face. He then saw a man dressed in an orange jump suit. Who was coming into the kitchen. Danny looked, "Oh hey dad." Jack Fenton, Danny's father was smiling ear to ear, "Guess what son? You're father has just made a new achievment!" Danny gave his father a half smile, "What is it this time dad?" Mr.Fenton cleared his throat, "It's a Ghost Listener, it tells you whether a ghost is near to you or not and when one is it makes a loud beeping noise" Danny looked at his homework and started writing again, "Ehhh...that's uh-great dad keep up the good work." Mr. Fenton gave his son a straight face, as if telling him, 'that's not the kind of response I was hoping for', "Well whatever you think Danny I am going to try it out right now." Mr.Fenton put on his latest creation and as he did this the machine made a terrible beeping noise and pointed itself at Danny. Mr Fenton shrugged, "Blasted contraption it's calling you a ghost Danny!" Danny didn't say anything and continued his work he seemed to be writing faster. Hoagie looked around and talked quietly, "Ow..My head...the beeping noise is really strong,..." he fell from the curtain whre he was completly visible to Danny and his father. Danny looked surprise and thought to himself _'It wasn't my imagination...someone was actually there'_ Mr. Fenton's eyes widened, "This kid needs help let's bring him to you mother Danny, she has more experience in 'Medical Treatments' then I do, and let's hurry, he doesn't look so well." Danny helped his Father pick up Hoagie. Danny shook his head and mumbled, _"Who is this kid? and what's going on?"_


	4. Cookies and Fudge

**----- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND ("humph"not fair) or DP**

**-----**

**OPERATION: P.H.A.N.T.O.M**

**-----**

Abby stared at the sky and sighed, she looked at Nigel who was now pacing around in a circle and seemed to be muttering a plan to himself. Abby took the time to look at the surroundings around her. Everything in this neighborhood seemed different from the one that she and her friends lived in. All was quiet and peaceful. There were no noisy dogs that ate up children's homework, no annoying toddlers that would take their squirting guns and run around in a rampage, and best of all no one was outside saying lame jokes or goofing off. Abby smiled, but then her smile turned into a frown. _'no one was outside saying lame jokes or goofing off' _Abby looked around,

"Numbah Two?" ...no answer, she decided to speak louder."NUMBAH TWO!"

Nigel turned, "Numbah Five by now you should know the names of your fellow operatives expecially mine since I'm your leader...it's Numbah One."

Abby shrugged loudly, "Hoagie's missing!"

Nigel looked around, "What?"

Abby started to run toward the house of the Fenton's. "You heard me! and I think I know exactly where he is!" Nigel followed Abby to the back of the house, "Numbah Five what are we--**Woaaahhhahhh!**"

Abby had grabbed Nigel's arm and ran, "C'mon! I think he came in from this way."

She pointed to a window that seemed to be cracked in the middle and opened up.

Nigel stared at the crack, "I cannot believe he disobeyed orders."

Abby shook her head with her hand on her forehead, "Numbah Two...Numbah Two.."

Nigel frowned, "So how are we going to get in?"

Abby looked surprised, "So when do you ask Numbah Five's opinion?"

Nigel shrugged, "...ummm...yeah...about that...I mean the leader doesn't always has a plan."

Abby blinked, "Well...uh I guess we could ring the doorbell..."

Nigel adjusted his glasses, "Could you get any sneakier?" He asked sarcastically.

Abby gave Nigel a glare and took his arm again and ran to the front porch of the Fenton's.

As Abby reached out to ring the doorbell Nigel swiped her hand away, " 'Ahem' it takes a leader to ring a doorbell the proper way"

Abby shook her head, "Oh boy."

As Nigel rang the bell the door slowly opened. A girl with orange straight hair came out, she wore a black shirt and had a blue headband.

When she looked at Abby and Nigel she rolled her eyes, "Danny! how many weirdo friends do you have! and why do you always invite them to our house!"

Danny ran over to the girl who was his sister. He looked at the two kids on the porch, "Jazz I don't know you the heck these kids are! They are probably here to sell cookies or something!"

Jazz shot an angry look at her brother, "Well whatever,if any more strange things happen in this house I think I am going to blow"

With that she ran upstairs leaving Danny alone with Nigel and Abby.

Danny stroked his hair, "Ummm...hello...do you kids need something?"

Nigel attacked Danny and lay him flat on the ground he stuck the end of his G.L.U.M.B onto Danny's neck, "Yes...we actually do need something _teenager,_ are friend has just got into your house. We are hoping to get him back. We aren't going to let you and your adultish family take him hostage."

Danny's eyes widened and his legs shook, "What are you talking about, are you crazy kid?"

Nigel glared, "Am I what?"

Suddenly Abby threw Nigel off of the scared-to-death Danny and helped him back up to his feet. "Listen I'm sorry if we bothered you and please don't mind my friend...he's just a little...cranky"

Danny looked at Nigel who was now grinding his teeth, "I can tell"

Abby smiled, "Our friend got lost and we think he is in your house."

Danny laughed, "Oh your friend? Yeah I think I found him. My mom is taking care of him right now. Follow me."

Abby showed an ok sign to Danny and then beckoned Nigel to come along but he shook his head no. Abby gave Nigel a 'forget you' look and followed Danny into the house. Inside Abby saw Hoagie sitting in the kitchen munching on a cookie and eating some fudge, next to him was Danny's mom.

Hoagie gave a wide smile as he helped himself to another piece of fudge on the table, "Man Mrs.Fenton! This is the best cookies and fudge I have ever eaten, you really out did your self."

Mrs.Fenton laughed, "Oh thank you Hoagie! You seem to like my deserts as much as my husband Jack Fenton!"

Then out of nowhere Danny Fenton's dad jumped into the kitchen, "Did someone call my name?"

Hoagie jumped. Mrs.Fenton smiled, "Would you like some cookies and fudge dear?"

Jack grinned, "Would I!"

Abby shook her head and crossed her arms, "That boy...what am I going to do with him..."

Abby stomped into the kitchen, "Numbah Two! Now what in the world are you doing?"

Hoagie dropped a piece of fudge onto the kitchen floor surprised. He still had food in his mouth as he tried to explain, " **Abbyff mffffitff nottfff mmmffwhat youff ffhhink!**"

Abby gave a confused look, "Numbah Two don't talk with your mouth full, Numbah Five can't understand a word you say"

Hoagie gave a loud gulp and tried to explain again, "I was saying it's not what you think!"

Abby rose an eyebrow.

Hoagie sighed and looked around at the people around him, "I can't tell you right now..."

Abby nodded, "Numbah Five says you don't need to."

She then went over to him and whispered into his ear, "Tell me later when we are out of this house."

The Fenton Family looked very confused as they looked at the two small operatives.

Abby went up to Mrs.Fenton and smiled, her red hatcovering her eyes, "We'd better get going now."

Danny looked at Hoagie and Abby suspiciously, "Yeah, I'll lead you to the door."

Mrs.Fenton put her hand on her husband's shoulder, "Aren't they cute dear?."

Mr. Fenton smiled, "Yeah and they'd make great testers for my lastest experiments!"

"Jack!" Mrs. Fenton scolded.

Danny's father hugged his wife, "I'm only kidding!"

---

Danny stood on the porch and watched Abby and Hoagie walk away.

Nigel looked at Hoagie with a sneer, "Where were you Numbah Two? You know what they could have done to you! They could of suck your brains out and made you into one of their evil minions! Then they would of turn you into an adult! then with out you even knowing they would--"

"Oh Shutup! Numbah One, Numbah Five is tired and like I said this 'big and important mission' is nothing...can we just go back to the treehouse? " Abby had cut him off.

Nigel rolled his eyes, "Not until we find more infomation about this teenager!"

Hoagie looked at his friends, "Speaking about finding out more... what do you guys think Numbah Three and Four are doing?"

"Eh..who knows..." Abby answered.

Nigel was now in a very upset mood, "They'd better be doing their job..."

**--MEANWHILE BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE-- **

Kuki sat on the floor in her room. She held her favorite Rainbow Monkey in her arms.

Wally sat next to her and sighed, "Is there anything in this world that you love more then those cruddy Rainbow _Dorkies_!"

Kuki pouted, "Numbah Four! What have I told you about calling them that!"

Wally stood up and put his hands on his hips, "I'm SERIOUS!" He repeated the question, "Is there anything in **THE CRUDDY WORLD THAT YOU LOVE MORE?**"

Kuki placed her Rainbow Monkey on top of her bed and stayed seated, "y-yes...Ofcourse."

Wally who looked shocked sat back down next to Kuki. "Really? what?" he said sarcastically.

Kuki bit her lip, "..M-My family...my...home...my friends...and..and..."

Wally looked at Kuki very curious, "Y-yes?"

Kuki blushed, "Nothing!"

Wally crossed his arms, "You're hiding something!" he grabbed her sweater "Spit it out!"

Kuki blushed again and then firmly pushed Wally's grip away, "I told you already..it's nothing..."

She brushed herself off and then turned to Wally, "And what about you Mr. Tough Guy! there has to be something you love more then wrestling and beating people up!"

Wally cringed, " 'course I do...I love my mum,...dad...little Joey...ermm...Australia...errrr...the KND...and someone else..."

Kuki eyes widened, "Someone who?"

Wally sweated and turned bright red, "Ehh..."

Kuki laughed, "You like a girl!Ooh tell me! Tell me who she is!"

Wally hid his eyes under his blonde hair, "mm...nn..no."

Kukiplayfully punched him on the shoulder, "Ah c'mon you can trust me I promise I won't tell anyone!"

Wally was now irriatated, "NO KUKI NO!"

Kuki lookedcontrite she then sighed, "Oh ok...you don't have to...I'm sorry..."

She hugged Wally, "You're myfavorite person and my best friend.I shouldn't make you do anything you don't want too."

Wally blushed even harder and gently broke away the hug, "Thank you Kuki...You're my favorite person too...and I really...mean that."

There was a silent pause between them. Which made Wally even more unfortable, but Kuki ended it. "Aw thanks!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a tight hug.

Wally laughed, "No problem."


	5. Cruddy Dolls

**----- **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KND (...the world is so mean) or DP**

**-----**

**OPERATION: P.H.A.N.T.O.M**

**----- **

Kuki layed on her bed. Her black hair spread out, her hands behind her head, and her stick like legs were crossed. Color surrounded her. Bright red, orange, yellow, blue and green Rainbow Monkeys were all over her floor, and were tumbling over her bed, and every little space of her room was over flowing with stuffed animals. The only little space that was left was on her dresser. What was put there was a small violet pillow with a french fry carton from the Rusty Burger on top of it. Which Wally had given toher for Christmas Eve. There was actually fries in it when she got it, but that evening when she left her room then came back all there was left was the carton. Kuki figured Hoagie had eaten it.

Kuki removed a hand from behind her head and then clutched her orange Rainbow Monkey in it, she then sighed, " Hmmm...I wonder who this '_someone_' Numbah Fourwas talking about."

She stared at her stuffed toy for a moment, "What do you think 'Extra Special Rainbow Monkey'?"

Ofcourse the toy said nothing, but as usual Kuki's imagination took the better of her, "Yeah I know Rainbow Monkey...I love you too." She hugged the lifeless toy and then placed it on the ground with the rest of her stuffed animals.

Kuki looked around, "Now where is that thing I wanted to get for Numbah Four! I can't find it anywhere!..."

She struggled looking around then searched under her bed, "Aw! There you are!"

**MEANWHILE IN WALLY'S ROOM **

Wally strutted impatiently around his room,"'Humph' when is Numbah One and the rest of the gang comin' back!...all me and Numbah Three have been doin' was playin' with her stupid Rainbow Monkeys! Argh..I bet she was lyin' to meh' when she said that she _does_ love some otha' things more then them. Yeh' like what'? her family! her sister! Well ofcourse she does! Who the crud doesn't love their family!...and her home? Oh c'mon that too! You'd be crazy to love one of those cruddy dolls more then where you live!"

Wally turned to a picture that he had drawn of Kuki, "And what else did she say?...eh'..I guess it doesn't matta'...if I eva' told her that I..that..I...Argh! Yeh' know what..neva' mind! I'm just going ta' see if she's ready yet...Sheesh..this cruddy girl takes way to long..."

Wally headed out into the hall, "Numbah Three? Did'ya get what yeh' needed yet?" He moved over to the entrance of Kuki's room.

Suddenly Kuki popped out her bedroom. She stood directly infront of Wally. She seem to be hiding something from behind her back.

He turned around to face her and folded his arms, "I'm guessin' yeh' just got anotha' one of those-"

Kuki had a cheerful wide smile across her face, "I found it Numbah Four! I found my Rainbow Monkey head-band ears!"

Wally gave a bitter look and uncrossed his arms, "I knew it."

Kuki looked a little surprised, "Why the cranky face?" She put the the headband on Wally, and then giggled, "There you see! You look ADORABLE!"

Wally blushed light pink, but still looked a little worried, "Yeh' not really gonna' make me where this cruddy thing are 'ya?"

Kuki laughed, " 'Course I am! How else are we going to role play being rainbow monkeys like the ones on the television?" Kuki took out another headband and placed it on her head.

Wally sighed, "Ehh...fine..I'll play yeh' stupid game...but afteh' we have ta' do somethin' I want..OK?"

Kuki jumped in joy and flipped her hair, "Okidoke! Numbah Four," she grabbed Wally's hand and started to skip towards the main room.

Wally slunk his head down and aloud Kuki to lead him to where she wanted to play, "I can hardleh' wait 'till this is ova." he said sharply.

Kuki lightly pushed Wally near to the couch as she jumped onto it and sat down, "Yay! Now let's start off with what every Rainbow Monkey episode begins with!"

Wally looked a little irritated, "Ohyeh'? and what's that?..."

"Silly! you know! 'The Rainbow Monkey Theme Song' ofcourse," Kuki giggled.

Wally shook his head and groaned, "How do I get myself into these messes?"

Kuki ignored Wally's remark and began to sing, as she did this she put her hand on Wally's shoulder and swayed herself and him back in forth.

Wally didn't say anything he just thought to himself as Kuki continued to sing the annoying song, '_just keep goin' along with it' Walleh', soon enough meh' and Kuki will be playin' sumthin' I want.'_

**MEANWHILE BACK THE FENTON RESIDENCE **

Danny sloped in his chair and fiddled with his pencil, "Those were some weird kids back there. I wonder why the bald one seem to hate me so much."

He looked at his report which was filled up with countless words, "If I don't finish this thing Mr. Lancer is going to kill me.."

Danny looked outside his window. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky, "Man I wish I could go outside instead of finish up this stupid thing."

Suddenly a cold blue mist appeared out of Danny's mouth, "Great I have company..."


End file.
